warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Shelly./PCA Contest Sign-Up
Welcome! This is a sign-up sheet for the PCA charart contest. Just sign under apprentices if you're an Apprentice in PCA and Warriors+ if you're a warrior or lead in PCA. Apprentices wishing to participate in the warriors section may, but not vice versa as that would be unfair to apprentices with less practice than warriors. If you are not a member of PCA and you wish to join, simply pick which section you wish to participate in depending on how confident in your skills you are. Also, please note that to enter you must upload the image over your personal image, to conform with wiki policy. And, most of all, have fun! There are no prizes, only recognition of skill from your fellow wiki users. The theme for the contest in: Seasons! Create a charart to represent one of the seasons. The best charart for each season wil advance to the final round, in which a new theme will be given. Just sign under whichever season you wish to work with! Any lineart in PCA may be used, and you may change the lineart to suit your image as well. The first half of the contest ends on November 26th. EDIT: Ah, there are a few rule I must put down- 1. Please, only one submission per user. 2. You may only user charart linearts from PCA, but you may alter those linearts as long as we can still tell where they came from. 3. You may use a background with the image, but only if you create it yourself. 4. Images must be uploaded over your personal image. 5. Do not upload these images to PCA. An upload page will be provided once the contest begins. When you complete your charart, submit it here! 'Apprentices' Spring * 04:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) * 04:48, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Summer 17:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Fall *~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 22:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) *LeopardclawLook upto the past… 16:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) * 03:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Winter * *Rainface<3 19:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) * 20:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing * 12:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *Mistypebble♪Good day♪ just go with the flow 22:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *Firestar!Firestar will rule all the Clans forever! :) 01:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) * . 04:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) * 00:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) * 19:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Warriors+' Spring * * * *Elorisa 17:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *i try this Leaf-storm,21:14,November 6,2011 (UTC) * Summer * 16:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) * 23:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) * I'm gonna fail... -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 03:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) * 23:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) * 20:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Fall *Yay autumn! 16:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) * 17:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) *Ah, fall.... -- 13:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) * . 18:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) * 03:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Winter *Icy * 17:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) * 20:55 Sat Nov 5 *♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) *Sky- VoldemortxMcGonagall ftw! 22:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) * 05:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) * 20:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) * 14:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) * 02:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC)